


Close Your Eyes and Count to Ten

by fallenangel



Series: Family Universe [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fiona wants her mama, John's in trouble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is watching Fiona for the day and the bad weather has kept them inside and hide and seek seemed like a good idea at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and Count to Ten

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, nope not a thing well Fiona is mine and so are my mistakes.

John sighed it had been raining for two days and Rodney was working while he had the day off. He and Fiona had just finished lunch.

"Daddy wanna play," Fiona said sitting on the floor looking up at him with wide blue eyes, Rodney's eyes. John missed Rodney, he loved his daughter but she was such a big ball of energy. Whenever he told Rodney that the other man just laughed. But John really missed cuddling with Rodney, apparently he had a thing for baby bumps or so Rodney told him, John believed he just had a Rodney fetish and Rodney pregnant fetish. Rodney was about four months along and had a nice little baby bump that John love to rub and stroke. He really had not done it with Fiona because he and Rodney hadn't gotten together until Rodney was nearly eight months along.

"Daddy, daddy," Fiona had gotten up and made her way on chubby wobbly legs and was now tugging on his leg. 

"Yes, princess Fiona," He said while picking her up. Normally she would have giggled but this time she looked unhappy.

"Mama," Fiona said looking around the room for Rodney yet again. She loved both of them and had always been a loving and affectionate child, giving them hugs and kisses all the time. But she was extremely attached to Rodney, if she was upset, hurt, sad, or sick only Rodney could make it better in her matching eyes. 

"Want Mama, Mama now," Her bottom lip began to wobble and John saw tears forming in her eyes. 

"How about we play a game?" John said knowing if he stopped it before it started she would not get worked up. "Hide and go seek?" She touched her finger to nose to make sure she was not it. John smiled as he sat her back on the floor. "Okay I will close my eyes and count to ten,"

* * *

John had his eyes off her for ten seconds, of course he then spent nearly forty minutes looking around their quarters because she was really good at hiding. He never heard the main door open but she was nowhere in their quarters so now he had the whole city to search. He didn't dare radio anyone because in a matter of minutes Rodney would know and then he would be in trouble. Plus Rodney did not need any more stress right now, like his little girl who had a very strong ATA gene running around a city where she could activate any technology in the city.

He had three hours before Rodney would be done in the labs, like the last pregnancy he was only allowed to work eight hours in the labs with plenty of breaks. Rodney wasn't good at keeping up with breaks especially in his last few hours of work. So John truly had three hours and a life sign detector, sure he didn't know what dot was his daughter but he could see if she was in any closets or small spaces. He was also looking for dots that were by themselves, Fiona knew she had to be quite when she was playing and not talking to people. 

* * *

John was going to ask Rodney if the ancients invented some sort of brain bleach because walking in on Dr. Rozon talking to the plants in the back section of the botany lab creeped him out. It was not so much what the man was saying or that he was taking to the planets it was his last tone of voice that creeped, then same tone of voice that he used on Rodney when they had some alone time. Now that he thought about it was this tone of voice that lead to Rodney to getting pregnant again. So many checking out alone life signs was not the most thought out idea.   
Just then his headset chirped,

"Sheppard here,"

"Hey John I am really tired and am leaving the labs early, can you and Fiona come down and we can go to the mess for a snack. She must be getting restless and I need to eat now, just something light before dinner. Oh got to go slight issue see you guys soon," Rodney ended the link. John realized that he would have to just sick it up and tell Rodney the whole story. 

'Man I am not getting laid for a long time,' He thought to himself as he headed towards the labs.

* * *

Rodney was seated at a lab table bent over working on his computer, his baby bump well pronounced. He seemed to sense John's arrival and twisted his body to look at John and frowned when he saw that John was alone.

"Is Fiona sleeping?" Rodney question. John shook his head, he really didn't want to have this conversation. 

"Then where is she?"

"It is this stupid rain and we couldn't go outside and we decided to play hide and go seek," John trailed off.

"Tell me you are not it, John," Rodney's voice darkened. 

"I am," John whispered. Just then Fiona's head popped out from behind Rodney.

"Daddy you found me. It took you forever and ever," Fiona giggled. Rodney stood up and Fiona made, what John nicked named "grabby hands", and Rodney picked her up.

"Yes sweetie over three and a half hours is a long time," Rodney told he and gave John another dark glare. 

"Wow you are really good at hide and go seek," John told his daughter. He smiled sheepish at Rodney.

"Come on sweetie let's go get a snack," Rodney told Fiona as they pass John and headed to the mess.

"Fuck," John said to the now empty room.

* * *

John had decided to take a walk around the city and let Rodney calm down for a little bit. He felt so awful he lost his daughter, sure it was just in the city and she went right to Rodney but she could have gotten in so much trouble or could have been hurt.  
He sighed as he walked into their rooms, the lights were dim and he walked into the bedroom to find it empty then he felt Rodney's arms around him. He sighed and leaned back into the other man and Rodney rested his chin on his shoulder,

"You know I am still a little passed at you," Rodney whispered into his neck.

"I figured since I am a horrible father that lost our daughter," John said feeling like the worst kind of person. Rodney pulled away and gently turned John around and looked him in the eye,

"No you are not," Rodney leaned in to place a sweet soft kiss on his lips, "Fiona it brilliant and curious and a ball of happy to energy, she is you John," Rodney smiled and laughed. John kissed Rodney and pulled him into his arms,  
"Just like you too," John said with a smile. 

"Do you understand why I was upset John? It was because you didn't come to me first. She is our daughter," He moved John's hand to his baby bump, "This is our baby, we are in this together. You don't have to always worry, I want to take care you too take care of our family too. I love you John and sometimes I am so scared that I am going to mess this up, so afraid that you are going to wake up one day and realized you could do better,"  
John kissed him fiercely tangling his hand in Rodney's hair. He pulled back and rested his forehead on Rodney's. 

"Don't you ever talk about yourself like that Rodney," John ground out in a harsh whisper, "You have given me everything I could ever want. You are my best friend, you challenged me and still do, you have given me a family, OK the ancients helped a little, and you love me. I love you Rodney, you didn't let me push you away when we found out about Fiona, you didn't let me deny my feelings about you about us. All my happiness I owe to you,"

"Then let me help you, we are both far from perfect." Rodney said rubbing soothing circles into John's back, "Let me take care of you sometimes,"

"OK," John whispered, "Is now ok?"

Rodney smiled and led John to their bed and push him down. He got John to lift his feet and removed his boots. Then he worked on removing John's clothes slowly and gently removing his shirt, pants, and socks. Then he stripped down and crawled into bed next to John pulling the covers over the both of them and John drew the other man in his arms and sighed letting all the stress begin to leave his body. Rodney rubbed soothing firm circles into his back right behind his shoulder blades and placed a few soft kisses along his jaw line. John smiled,

"I was thinking you would be mad at me for a lot longer or at least find away to punish me,"

"I let you look for Fiona for three and a half hours," Rodney's smirk against his neck. John gave Rodney's ass a light slap,

"Yes you did," John felt Rodney slowly slip from his arms but not before whispering into his ear,

"Your it, close your eyes and count to ten," John's eyes slowly fluttered shut as Rodney moved under the covers.


End file.
